deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquarius VS Lettuce Midorikawa
Summary This is a what-if death battle featuring Aquarius from the fairy tail franchise and Lettuce Midorikawa from the Tokyo mew mew franchise. Interlude Wiz: Water women in franchise are usually based on water. NO I’m not kidding all water women have their personalities based on water. Boomstick: Katara, the… Wiz: No Boomstick, we’re not using Katara, it’s the battle of water mermaids Boomstick: Ok... Like Aquarius, the water bearer. Wiz: and Lettuce Midorikawa. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: and it’s our job to analysis their strengths, armour and skill to see who would win a death battle. Rules * Aquarius will have her immortality stripped from her * Lettuce has her upgrade moves from the dub anime * This battle will be set close to a beach * If you are hungry, you can go buy a hamburger ^-^ Aquarius Wiz: in the celestial plains, lives one of the most formidable celestial spirits of all time Boomstick: Aquarius, the mermaid bitch...uh water bearer Aquarius: ch Lucy: eh? What was that ‘ch’ for! Wiz: yeah…she can sometime be a bit of a b*tch Boomstick: hey! I do the swear words here. Wiz: despite Aquarius being immortal, we will strip her from her immortality so the odds are fair between her and Lettuce. Boomstick: Aquarius has an urn which can channel water and contain water. This little jug has no limits to the amount of water. And this water woman has some magic behind her jug. Wiz: Aquarius can summon a barrage of bubbles at opponents, these bubbles deal much damage in groups rather than by itself. Although these bubbles can be reflected and it can be disadvantageous for Aquarius Boomstick: Aquarius can summon water pillars that can soak, push and deal damage to opponents and sometimes can send them flying. A very good move that you can use in the game Fairy tail vs One piece (Cues Boomstick playing that game online where he is constantly summoning Aquarius and pushing the computer Natsu away from him) Wiz: As a celestial spirit, Aquarius can levitate in the air. Her tail allows her to be a proficient swimmer. Her urn can also manipulate surrounding water and it does her bidding. Boomstick: Little miss waterwaves can get arrogant and moody. And it usually powers her strength, the downside is that she can ‘accidentally’ harm her opponents Lucy: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE Aquarius: well…what if did, I’ll be away next week, so don’t call me. I have a boyfriend which YOU don’t have Wiz: not only her anger can influence her power but her affection for Scorpio. Aquarius is deeply infatuated by him and sometimes is willing to leave the battlefield, just for the sake of him or because she doesn’t feel like it. Boomstick: she’s a splitting image of my ex-wife Lucy: I open thee, gate of the water-bearer, AQUARIUS! *Aquarius poses when summoned* Lettuce Midorikawa Wiz: due to the incoming invasion of elfish aliens, ryou shirogane and his friend Keiichiro akasaka needed to take desperate measures Boomstick: these two geniuses created the coolest stereotypical super heroine team and gave it the most sh*ttiest name, the ‘mews mews’ but who cares Sora (from no game no life): why, who would be so foolish and wipe out a generation of cute animal girls Shiro( from no game no life: nii…you’re an idiot. Boomstick: shut up shiro! Wiz: and one of those members was Lettuce midorikawa, otherwise known as mew lettuce Boomstick: wait…what idiot calls their child lettuce? Wiz: her real name is retasu, although because her codename is mew lettuce, we’ll stick to calling her that. Boomstick: Lettuce’s DNA was altered in order to give her, these badass powers and her animal was the finless porpoise Wiz: Lettuce can only transform into her mew form by using the power pendant, a locket that can only be activated by the user’s kiss. And thus…. Boomstick: THE MUTATION BEGINS!... Wiz:..uh transformation in other words. Boomstick: As a fishy freak, lettuce has her castanets, which serve as her weapons. With these instruments, musical timing and those super weird antennas sticking out of her head she can execute the lettuce rush attack. Wiz: now for this fight to be fair, we will be letting her use her powerups that she achieved the mew mew power dub. The stages are Deep Sea Surge Attack, tidal wave Rush, Underwater Surge Attack and Tidal wave Attack. In order from weakest to strongest. But all are the same version of the original which is… Lettuce whips out her castanets and begins playing them rhythmically Lettuce: ribbon…retasu…rush! A surge of water hits and paralyses the chimera anime Boomstick: As a mew, lettuce’s agility and stamina has been increased. She can leap and avoid attacks in the freaking and can levitate for a short bit. Wiz: as demonstrated in the 3rd episode, Lettuce has capabilities of hydrokenisis Boomstick: hydroke-what now Wiz: water powers, like Katara. Boomstick: THEN WHY ARE WE F*CKING USING AQUARIUS! Wiz:*slaps boomstick* with this she can create images using the water by manipulating although she isn’t strong when using so she refrains from it. Boomstick: with contact of Mew aqua, her legs form into what looks like a porpoise tail. With this, she can breathe underwater and swim. Just like the little mermaid. (random “under the sea” song begins playing) Boomstick: OH MY EARS! WIZ TURN IT OFF! Wiz:*smashes the radio* what the f*ck…ahem. Lettuce is extremely smart and usually the first of her allies who finds the weakest points of her opponents. Although she usually transforms as a last resort. Her shyness often leads her into being easily manipulated, like she was by the “three beckies” Boomstick: see ex-wife, this is how YOU should be Lettuce:*kisses her pedant* mew mew lettuce, metamorphisis (cues her transformation sequence) Pre-death battle Wiz:ok, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all… Boomstick: It’s time for a death battle Death battle On the beach, Scorpio is staring at Lettuce with affection and stroking her hair. Lettuce: Scorpio-san, this is very nice Scorpio: what Aquarius doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Lettuce: A…aquarius? Aquarius suddenly appears. Aquarius: YOU WENCH! Cheating on my boyfriend are you? Scorpio leaves in fear and Lettuce whips out her pendant Lettuce: gomenasai miss Aquarius, Scorpio-kun I mean Scorpio-san didn’t tell me he had a girlfriend, I assure you that… Aquarius: ENOUGH! Let’s settle this in a battle to the death. Lettuce nods her head and kisses her pendant. Lettuce: mew mew retasu, metamorphosis! Fight! ''' Aquarius lifted her urn, causing a tidal wave to rush to Lettuce. After transforming, Lettuce placed her arms into an ‘X’ shape and the water dissipated. Lettuce took out her castanets and jumped close to Aquarius. The celestial spirit was startled by this and Lettuce began clapping her castanets Lettuce: Ribbon…lettuce…RUSH! A pillar of water appeared and pushed Aquarius into a wall. Aquarius wiped her cheek with her left hand Aquarius: hmp I’ll teach you a lesson little girl Aquarius pointed her urn at Lettuce and a stream of bubbles rushed towards the green girl. Lettuce: Deep Sea Surge Attack The water jet and the bubbles collided causing a large explosion of sand to appear. Lucy: eh? What’s happening over there? Happy: I see aquarius! Lucy and Natsu: eh? Lettuce ran towards Aquarius and lunged at the legitimate mermaid, Lettuce pulled out one of her castanets and used it to pinch Aquarius’ nose. Aquarius cried in pain and flung Lettuce into the ocean. Lettuce pulled out a necklace full Mew Aqua and poured some on her legs. Lettuce’s legs formed together into a porpoise tail. Aquarius noticed that Lettuce was looking nervous so the spirit stopped hovering and dove after the green hybrid girl. Aquarius: there’s no escape. Lettuce pulled out her castanets, Aquarius swung her urn, causing a whirlpool to surround them. Lettuce noticed Aquarius, clutching her urn in her hand carefully, she then waved her hand once, forming a perfect replica of Scorpio, triggering Aquarius to squeal and dropped her urn. Once the zodiac sign was distracted, Lettuce began clapping her instruments again triggering a geyser of water to push Aquarius out and into the whirlpool. As the zodiac women was spinning in the vortex, Lettuce swam to the urn and begin shaking it. Lettuce: come on…come on… Aquarius’ eyes got super red as well as her face. Aqurius: DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SCORPIO…AND MY URN! Lettuce: eek! >.< Aquarius grabbed Lettuce by one of her antenna and dragged her in the vortex. Both girls were took turns punching each other until Aquarius pulled them both out of the whirlpool and close to the shore. Aquarius clenched her teeth, the spirit suddenly swam to Lettuce, picked her up and threw the mew at the wall. The girl was paralysed until Aquarius forced Lettuce’s head in the urn. Lettuce struggled as she felt a whirlpool of water pain and after a few minutes later, Aquarius removed her urn. She flipped it over, shaking out the blood from it. Aquarius saw the mew’s pendant on the ground and crushed the mechanism into pieces, with the base of her urn. '''KO! As Aquarius began to leave, a boy and his butler walked along the beach. Sebastian: Your actions impress my boc-chan, miss Ciel: I have a preposition for you Aquarius: ch, save it brat. Unless you wanted to end up like that b*tch over there, I suggest you leave me alone. Aquarius opened a portal back to her world and floated through it Ciel clenched his teeth together with annoyance. Ciel:ch….bitch After death battle explanation Boomstick: Godamnit the ex-wife replica won. Wiz: everything reminds you of your ex-wife, ahem. Despite this being equal, with Lettuce being able to use her powerups from the dub area. Aquarius won this due to her immense destructive power. Boomstick: Lettuce really pissed aquarius off the limit by going out with her boyfriend AND stealing her urn Wiz: Also, Lettuce only used her mermaid form 3 times. After that her mew powers were stripped from her. Boomstick: also experienced help this fishy bitch win, considering that Aquarius is way older than Lettuce. Give or take a few million years. Wiz: In the end Lettuce’s tendency of fighting… Boomstick: or rather lack of Wiz: …let her down, leaving her vulnerable to Aquarius. Boomstick: Too bad Lettuce was yURNing for her life to be spared Aqua: dude that sucked Wiz: sigh, the winner is Aquarius Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015